Indigo Vision
by Call Me Dre
Summary: Naruto menghadapi masalah serius. Dirinya terikat dengan kasus pembunuhan di sebuah cafe. Namun ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Di sisi lain detektif Sasuke sedang menyelidiki motif dan tersangka pembunuhan ini. Checkitdot! RnR! CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Mungkin Mystery, Suspense  
Main Character: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto  
WARNING! NO YAOI, CERITA NGACO, DLL  
Inspired from game "Indigo Prophecy"**

Ini fic mystery saya yang pertama. Jadi bila banyak kekurangan, Dre minta maaf ya. Jangan komplein! Kalian mbaca ini gratis! *disambit palu sama readers* Hehe bercanda kok jangan tersinggung ya.

* * *

**Naruto's Point Of View (POV)**

Malam itu, aku ingat aku sedang duduk di toilet. Aku bingung, aku tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku kedinginan, bagaikan membeku di tengah kutub. Semua gelap, sangat gelap.

Di dalam kegelapan itu, aku melihat seseorang. Ia berjubah hitam dengan kudung tertutup. Aku tak mampu melihat wajahnya. Ia membawa sebuah pisau kecil dan ia berjalan dengan gontai. Namun saat ia melangkahkan kakinya, aku merasakan bahwa kakiku pun ikut bergerak 'persis' seperti yang ia lakukan.

Beberapa meter dari pria tersebut, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. Seketika itu orang berjubah hitam menusuk orang di depannya tepat di dada kirinya. Entah kenapa aku pun merasakan tanganku juga bergerak persis seperti yang pria berjubah itu lakukan. Kemudian aku melihat di sekelilingnya muncul ribuan lilin menyala berurutan. Lilin-lilin itu semakin terang. Semakin terang, dan semakin terang hingga menyilaukan mata.

Tepat saat itu juga aku mampu membuka mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat seseorang tewas tepat di bawahku.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Aku bingung, gelisah, tak mampu berkata-kata sedikitpun. Aku melihat sekitar, ini toilet. Aku ingat saat aku duduk di kloset saat itu. Tapi, kenapa ini terjadi.

"APA?!" Aku melihat bahwa tanganku memegang sebuah pisau yang sudah dilumuri darah.  
"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" Aku semakin depresi saat aku melihat luka di kedua lenganku. Masih berdarah, seperti disayat oleh benda tajam.

"Orang-orang tidak boleh melihat ini." Aku menyembunyikan jenazah itu di kloset dan mendudukannya di kloset. Kemudian aku membersihkan darah yang berada di lantai toilet dengan sebuah pel yang berada di dekat ku. Setelah itu aku membersihkan darah di lenganku.

Aku semakin terkejut setelah membersihkan sayatan di lenganku. Ternyata luka itu membentuk seperti seekor ular. "Ini benar benar aneh..."

Aku berniat meninggalkan tempat ini, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku menjadi sakit. Aku melihat sesuatu.

**Di luar toilet ada seorang polisi sedang duduk menikmati kopinya. Tak lama kemudian, polisi tersebut memasuki toilet.**

Apakah ini penglihatan? Aku semakin depresi. Aku pun segera keluar dari toilet dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku melihat ada seorang polisi sedang menikmati kopinya, ini persis seperti yang ada dalam penglihatanku.

Aku pun segera keluar dari café tersebut dan naik bus untuk pulang.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Naruto melepaskan jaketnya yang berlumuran darah itu ke dalam keranjang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia masih berusaha untuk merenungkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Ribuan pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya namun tiada jawaban.

Ia melihat kedua lengannya sejenak, sayatan bergambarkan ular itu masih membekas di sana. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Akan kuhubungi Hidan. Mungkin dia mampu menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan mulai menelpon Hidan.

**Naruto: **Hidan, ini aku Naruto.

**Hidan:** Oh, Naruto. Ada apa?

**Naruto**: Aku harus bertemu denganmu, kau sedang sibuk?

**Hidan:** Aku berada di gereja saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di taman sore ini?

**Naruto: **Baik, sampai jumpa di taman.

Hatinya mulai tenang karena ia berharap Hidan mampu membantunya kali ini.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto merasa kepalanya sakit, samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu.

**Seorang polisi mengetuk pintu apartemennya. "Permisi! Ini polisi, tolong segera membuka pintunya!". Naruto membukakan pintu. Kemudian polisi tersebut menemukan sebuah jaket berlumur darah di atas keranjang. Sontak, sang polisi langsung menodongkan pistol ke arah Naruto "JANGAN BERGERAK!"**

Naruto membuka matanya. Dan menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lihat. "Polisi itu tidak boleh melihat jaket ku yang berdarah itu."

Saat Naruto mencoba untuk melangkah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang mengetok pintu.

"Permisi! Ini polisi, tolong segera membuka pintunya!"

'Gawat. Dia sudah datang. Aku harus cepat!' batin Naruto dalam hati. Naruto bergerak cepat dan segera memasukan jaketnya dari keranjang ke mesin cuci.

Naruto berpikir, apa lagi yang harus ia perbuat lagi. Ia melihat kedua lengannya yang bergambar ular itu.

"Jika Anda tidak segera membuka pintu, saya terpaksa harus mendobrak masuk!" Teriak sang polisi.

"Sebentar! Aku sedang mencari kuncinya!" Naruto berusaha mengulur waktu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil perban dari kotak P3K dan melilitkannya di kedua lengannya.

Setelah semua selesai, ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan membukannya.

"Selamat siang! Anda Tuan Uzumaki?" Tanya polisi itu.

"Iya, ada perlu apa?"Naruto berusaha untuk tidak gugup agar tidak dicurigai.

"Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sebuah café tadi pagi. Bolehkah saya memeriksa apartemen Anda?"

"Tentu, silahkan." Naruto memperbolehkan polisi itu.

Polisi itu memperhartikan sekitar, di setiap sudut. Namun tidak mampu menemukan apapun.

"Sepertinya saya tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh. Kalau begitu saya permi-" Kata-kata polisi tersebut terhenti ketika melihat lengan Naruto yang dililit oleh perban.

"Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, kenapa lengan Anda?" Polisi itu mulai penasaran.

"Oh, ini karena kecelakaan yang konyol. Aku baru saja tersermpet angkot hahaha." Naruto mencoba bercanda agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi." Polisi itu pun meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas lega. "Aku harus ke taman sekarang." Naruto segera mengenakan jaket, syall dan topi hangatnya lalu ia berangkat ke taman.

.

.

.

Naruto tiba di taman, taman ini diselimuti salju cukup tebal seperti bulu domba.

Tak lama kemudian ia bertemu dengan Hidan

"Jadi Naruto, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Hidan langsung kepada Naruto

"Dengar, jika aku menceritakan ini mungkin kau tidak akan percaya."

"Hei, kita sudah berteman lama. Katakan saja semuanya padaku." Hidan berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Hidan kau tahu tentang pembunuhan di cafe tadi pagi?" perkataan Naruto membuat Hidan bingung. "Memang kenapa, Naruto?"

"Aku yang melakukannya." Mata Hidan terbelalak. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Dengar, aku tahu ini kedengarannya tidak mungkin. Tapi saat itu, aku bukanlah diriku! Aku merasa ada yang mengendalikan tubuhku!" Naruto hanya berharap agar Hidan mempercayai perkataanya.

"Naruto, maaf. Aku tidak bisa membantumu, ini benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan agamaku. Tapi mungkin kau bisa menghubungi nona Chiyo. Mungkin saja nenek itu bisa membantumu. Ia tinggal di perempatan Ryuku."

"Terima kasih Hidan. Aku berhutang padamu." Naruto pun segera berjalan meninggalkan Hidan.

.

Saat Naruto hendak pergi, ia melihat seorang anak bermain di pinggir kolam taman. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat penglihatan lagi.

**Anak itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan anak itu. Anak itu menggigil dan akhirnya mati membeku.**

'Gawat!' Naruto melihat anak itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Sontak Naruto berlari menuju anak itu.

Anak itu pun tercebur ke dalam kolam. Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya.

'Oh tidak.' Ternyata ada seorang polisi sedang berpatroli di depannya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Anak itu akan mati membeku. Tapi jika aku menyelamatkannya, aku akan ditangkap!'

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Aku bingung, tapi aku harus mengambil keputuskan dengan cepat! "Masa bodoh dengan polisi! Anak itu bisa tenggelam!"

Aku langsung terjun ke arah kolam dan mengangkat anak itu keluar dari kolam. "Bernapaslah!" Orang-orang berkerubung namun tidak melakukan apapun selain hanya menonton. "BERNAPASLAH!" Aku terus mencoba menekan perut anak itu.

"Uhuk!" Anak itu terbatuk dan bernapas tersengal-sengal. Untungnya aku masih sempat menyelamatkannya.

"Disini opsir Kabuto. Kirimkan ambulans, cepat. Seorang anak baru saja tenggelam." Aku melihat polisi itu memanggil bantuan.

Polisi yang bernama Kabuto itu melihatku, kami bertatapan sejenak. 'Ada apa, ia tidak menangkapku maupun melaporkanku'

Polisi itu hanya diam, apa mungkin ia tidak ingin melapor karna aku baru saja menyelamatkan anak ini? Aku tidak boleh terlalu yakin

Aku segera meninggalkan taman itu dan kembali ke apartemenku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Detektif Uchiha Sasuke, berada di TKP tepatnya di cafe tempat pembunuhan terjadi.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Sakura, partner Sasuke dalam kasus ini.

"Aku mengirim beberapa polisi untuk menyelidiki semua pelanggan yang datang pagi ini."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Diantaranya ada Hatake Kakashi, seorang Konoha police. Kemudian Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pelanggan yang baru pertama kali datang kemari. Kemudian yang terakhir, penjual bilang ia tidak membeli apa-apa. Ia hanya berbicara sebentar kepada salah seorang pelanggan lalu pergi begitu saja." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Baik akan kumasukkan ke arsip laporan" kata Sakura

"Terima kasih." Lalu sasuke menuju toilet dan melihat seorang ahli forensik sedang memeriksa jenazah.

"Bagaimana hasilnya pak?" Sasuke meminta laporan

"Tusukannya tepat di arah aorta korban sehingga korban kehilangan kemampuan untuk berteriak maupun berpikir. Aneh sekali, seorang ahli bedah saja kesulitan mengetahui tempat aorta tanpa membedah tubuhnya." Jelas ahli forensik tersebut.

"Maksudmu, bisa jadi tersangka adalah seorang ahli bedah?" Sasuke mulai penasaran

"Aku ragu. Dan ada yang lebih mengejutkan. Darah yang berada di pisau itu tidak hanya milik korban, namun ada darah milik pembunuh juga berlumuran di pisau itu."

"Jadi kau bilang bahwa sang pembunuh sedang terluka saat membunuh korbannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan besar, itu benar."

"Kasus ini makin menarik saja." Sasuke mulai pusing dengan kasus yang ia selidiki.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Aku mulai bosan berada di kamar terus menerus. Aku memutuskan untuk mencoba berlatih dengan sebuah guling yang digantung untuk berlatih *author ga tau namanya*

Aku meluncurkan beberapa pukulan, kemudian disusul dengan tendangan keras. Aneh, aku merasa sangat bugar.

Aku mulai berlatih serius tinjuku semakin kuluncurkan lebih keras, makin cepat, makin keras, makin cepat lagi. Lalu aku melepaskan sebuah tendangan dengan sangat keras, Dan-

TANG!

Guling itu terhempas jauh dan membentur dinding. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang barusan aku lakukan, gerakanku makin cepat. Tendanganku pun makin kuat. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

Huaah capek, rasanya author updatenya bakalan lama deh, soalnya besok author pergi keluar kota tanpa laptop.

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Halo readers! Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem/jam pocong (?). Sebelumnya author minta maaf, updatenya kelamaan. Tapi nih, udah apdet! Enjoy! BTW, Trimakasih buat yang udah nge-review.

**Genre:Mystery, Suspense  
Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto  
WARNING! NO YAOI, ALUR NGACO, Slight NaruHina**

* * *

**Markas Konoha Police  
Jumat, 21:00 P.M.  
-18 Celcius****  
Sasuke's POV**

Pembunuhan kemarin masih sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan. Apa motifnya, kenapa pembunuhan ini terjadi. Namun, dari hasil sidik jari, kami menemukan satu nama. Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun polisi tidak bisa menuduhnya begitu saja tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. Karna itu kami tidak memasang poster, atau mengumumkannya di media apapun. Kami memilih untuk menyelidiki kasus ini sebelum menetapkan terdakwa.

"Hai Detektif, bagaimana semuanya?" Ternyata Kabuto menyapaku.

"Kasus ini sangat rumit, entahlah akan selesai kapan. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Detektif, sebelumnya aku memohon maaf." Aku bingung mendengar Kabuto mengatakan itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Aku semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya... Aku melihatnya kemarin" Katanya sedikit gugup

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kemarin di taman, aku melihat Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, ia menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang nyaris mati tenggelam. Jadi aku membiarkannya pergi." Jelas Kabuto.

"Tidak apa. Aku yakin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Selamat bertugas, opsir." Aku tidak menegurnya, karna memang Kabuto melakukan hal yang baik.

Aku melanjutkan beberapa tugas laporanku. Tapi, tak lama kemudian aku mendapat sebuah penggilan

"**Perhatian! Telah terjadi pembunuhan malam ini. Kami meminta petugas segera menuju ke laundry di jalan Hatsumachi!"**

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Hahh. Selalu saja kasus baru di saat-saat yang rumit."

**Hatsumachi Laundry**  
**Jumat, 21:11 P.M.  
-18.6 Celcius****  
Sasuke's POV**

Aku mendatangi TKP, dan melihat sekitar.

Senbuah jenazah berada di bawah telpon umum. Gagang telpon menggantung di sana. Kemudian ada satu lagi jenazah yang berseragam sebagai petugas laundry di sana, dengan pisau yang tertusuk di mata kirinya. Ugh, pasti sakit.

Aku bertanya kepada petugas disana. "Bagaimana kronologisnya"

"Dari analisa, korban sedang menelpon seseorang saat menunggu laundry. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba sang petugas menyerang dan menusuk dada kiri korban. Setelah membunuh korban naasnya ia bunuh diri."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang dada kiri?" Aku meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, tepat di aorta. Mengakibatkan korban tidak mampu mengambil tindakan maupun berteriak."

Aku mulai berpikir, 'Apakah pembunuhan ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus Naruto?'

Aku mulai bertanya. "Apa ada hal yang lain?"

"Mari, akan kutunjukkan." Opsir ini membawaku ke mayat petugas.

Ia menunjukkan sebuah luka di lengan mayat itu. Karna penasaran aku mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan luka lengan di mayat itu.

"Apa ini... gambar ular?" Aku memandangi luka sayatan yang berbentuk ular itu.

"Benar-benar aneh.. Apa maksudnya."

Kemudian aku ingat kasus di cafe kemarin. Ahli forensik berkata **'Dan ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, darah di pisau ini tidak hanya darah korban, tapi darah sang pembunuh juga'**

Jadi luka bergambar ular inikah yang membuat pisau itu memiliki darah dari pembunuh? Tidak salah lagi, ini memang ada hubungannya dengan kasus Naruto.

Tapi, jika petugas ini bunuh diri setelah membunuh, kenapa Naruto spesial? Ia tidak bunuh diri setelah melakukan itu.

**Perempatan Ryuku  
Jumat, 21:30 P.M.  
-20 ****Celcius  
Naruto's POV**

Aku sampai di tempat dimana Hidan bilang padaku untuk menemui nona Chiyo di perempatan Ryuku. Hmm, aku berharap dia bisa membantuku.

Aku mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

.

.

Belum ada yang membukakan, lalu aku mengetuk lagi.

TOK TOK TOK "Permisi!"

.

.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, apakah aku harus masuk? Tidak, itu tidak sopan.

.

.

Setelah berpikir lebih baik aku mencoba masuk.

CKLEK

Tidak dikunci. Aku masuk ke dalam. "Permisi! Apa ada orang?!" Tak ada yang menjawab.

Aku melihat sekitar, banyak sekali kepala boneka yang dipajang di dinding itu.

"Tempat ini cukup menyeramkan." Aku berjalan ke sekitar, tapi tidak ada seorang pun.

Aku memasuki sebuah dapur dan melihat ada lilin di sana, aku hendak mengambilnya sebagai penerangan.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"**Ada apa anak muda?"**

"UWAAA!" Aku terkejut melihat seorang nenek yang duduk di kursi roda berada di belakangku.

"Kau kenapa, tidak pernah melihat nenek tua hah?"

"Maafkan aku! Tadi aku hanya terkejut. Tunggu, apakah Anda nenek Chiyo?" Tanyaku padanya

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu, aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahku." Jelasku padanya

Lalu nenek itu berkata "Jadi kau ingin aku memberi jawaban terhadap kasus pembunuhanmu?"

"Tunggu dulu, nek. Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Aku terkejut nenek ini bisa tahu.

"Ikut aku anak muda, dan bawa lilin itu." Kemudian ia bergerak menggunakan kursi rodanya ke sebuah ruangan.

Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Nyalakan lilin itu di atas meja, kemudian nyalakan."

Aku melakukan persis yang ia perintahkan.

"Duduklah berhadapan denganku, buka kedua tanganmu, pejamkan matamu."

Dan aku melakukan yang ia suruh.

"Sebelumnya Naruto, apakah kau siap dengan tekanan yang akan terjadi?" Ia mencoba meyakinkanku

"Ya, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan siap."

"Baik kalau begitu. **Kib nui shwe naar luki nega!**" Nenek itu mengatakan sebuah mantra

Badanku tersentak, kemudian samar samar aku bisa melihat sesuatu dalam keadaan masih terpejam

Kemudian aku mendengar suara nenek itu **'Naruto, sekarang aku ingin kau kembali ke awal. Ke cafe dimana semua kejadian berawal. Kau mengerti?'**

'**Aku mengerti nek.' **Jawabku

'**Sekarang apa yang kau lihat, Naruto?'**

'**Aku berdiri tepat di depan cafe itu.' **Jelasku

'**Masuklah ke dalam cafe itu Naruto.'**

'**Aku mengerti' **Kemudian aku mengikuti diriku dan melihat diriku sendiri duduk dan menikmati steak.

'**Aku melihat cafe itu sangat sepi. ' **Jelasku

'**Bagus, teruskan'**

'**Ada seorang pelayan, dua orang pelanggan dan seorang polisi yang menikati kopi di konter.' **Aku menjenlaskan sesuai yang kulihat

'**Dimana kau Naruto?'**

'**Aku duduk di sebuah meja, aku sedang makan disana sambil membaca sebuah buku. The Tempest oleh Shakespear.' **Jelasku

'**Naruto. Apa lagi yang kau lihat?'** Perintah nenek Chiyo

Pria berjaket hitam itu berbincang denganku

.

**Pria:** "Seperti yang saya katakan kepadamu sebelumnya, saya dikenakan tiran. Seorang penyihir bahwa dengan licik menipu saya beroleh pulau."

**Naruto**: Apa yang Anda katakan?

**Pria:** Itu paragraf yang ada di bukumu, Shakespear. benar?

**Naruto:** Ya,

.

'**Seorang pria datang padaku, ia berjaket dengan hoodie yang menutup kepalanya.' **Aku mendeskripsikan orang tersebut.

'**Siapa dia, Naruto?'**

'**Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya' **Aku tidak ingat orang itu sebelumnya.

'**Apa yang dia katakan padamu?'**

'**Entahlah, aku tidak ingat.' **Ini membuatku makin tertekan.

'**Konsentrasi, nak. Aku harus ingat.'**

**.**

**Pria:** Itu adalah buku yang juga sering aku baca. Apa aku boleh duduk sebentar?

**Naruto**: Sebenarnya-

Tapi pria itu sudah duduk terlebih dulu.

**Pria:** Apakah kau percaya sihir?

**Naruto**: Tidak. Dengar, aku-

**Pria:** Kau salah. Kau tahu? Ada banyak yang lebih di dunia ini yang tidak mampu dilihat oleh mata terlanjang.

**Naruto**: Dengar tuan. Bukannya tidak sopan, tapi aku akan merasa lebih nyaman bila aku makan sendirian.

**Pria: **Naster nachtitlan kastannechli Quechinitlan naar...

.

'**Pria itu menunjuk kearahku dan aku melihat diriku terkejang. Tak mampu mengendalikan diriku sendiri.' **Aku menjelaskan.

'**Dimana pria itu Naruto? Dimana dia?'**

'**Dia berdiri, lalu pergi. Tapi aku masih terkejang disana!' **Aku semakin depresi.

'**Tenangkan dirimu Naruto. Dimana pria itu?'**

'**Dia menuju pintu belakang hendak pergi.' **Aku melihat dia berjalan dengan santai.

'**Ikuti pria itu, nak. Pikiranmu dan pikirannya kini terhubung, kau bisa melihat apa yang dia lihat.'**

Pria itu pergi. Di luar sana, aku melihat sesuatu melayang.

Tunggu dulu, itu adalah jiwa orang yang telah kubunuh!

Roh melayang itu masuk ke dalam pria berjaket itu dan dia menyala, semakin terang dan menyilaukan. Seketika itu aku sadar dari ingatanku.

.

.

.

Kulepaskan tanganku dari nenek Chiyo dan tersentak.

"Kau sebenarnya tahu kan pria itu?!" Aku mengintrogasi nenek Chiyo

"Tidak Naruto, a..aku benar-benar tak tahu!" Tapi ia terlihat gugup.

"Bohong! Kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak melihat luka di lenganku! Katakan padaku nek!" Aku membentak sambil menggoyangkan tubuh nenek Chiyo yang masih terduduk.

"Masih banyak yang perlu aku pastikan, Naruto. Kembalilah besok, di waktu yang sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku dan pergi dari sana.

.

* * *

.

**Apartemen Naruto  
Jumat, 22:00 P.M.  
-21 ****Celcius  
Naruto's POV**

Aku pulang ke apartemenku, hahh. Hari ini benar-benar rumit.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku membukakan pintu, itu Hinata. Mantan istriku.

"Naruto. Maaf aku mengunjungimu malam begini. Aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal."

Kami memutuskan untuk berpisah dikarenakan sebuah masalah. Aku selalu pergi ke klub malam, berjudi dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, sejak ia meminta untuk becerai, aku sangat terpukul. Dan sejak kami berpisah, aku berhenti dari hidupku yang lalu.

"Umm, silahkan Hinata. Masuklah." Aku mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya, itu barangmu. Sudahku kumasukkan tas." Aku menujukan tasnya.

"Trimakasih Naruto."

Hening. Lalu ia mulai membuka percakapan.

"Naruto, kau masih memainkan gitar?" Ia melirik gitar di belakangku.

"Ya... kau mau mendengarnya?" Tawarku.

"Tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan." Ia terlihat senang. Dan, jujur. Aku juga bahagia melihatnya tersenyum.

Aku mengangkat gitarku dan memainkannya.

Tapi aku memainkannya dengan pelan, aku melihat bahwa Hinata benar-benar menikmati tiap nada yang ku mainkan.

Aku selesai dengan musik. Hinata tertunduk, ia terlihat sedih.

"Naruto, aku akan pergi.." Katanya lirih.

"Aku tahu. Hinata, aku takkan melupakan ini, pertemuan kita."

CUP

Aku mengecupnya dengan lembut, ia membalasnya.

"Trimakasih Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Hinata."

.

.

.

Ia pergi, entah kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku hanya berharap ia tak berpindah ke lain hati. Walaupun kami telah berpisah, aku masih mencintainya.

Aku lelah, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Besok aku akan bekerja.

* * *

**Konoha Insurance Office  
Sabtu, 09:36 A.M.  
-7 ****Celcius  
Naruto's POV**

Walaupun aku sedang dalam masalah, aku harus tetap bekerja. Tak mungkin ada yang mau mendengar alasan anehku karena dikendalikan orang. Apalagi soal kasus pembunuhan ini.

Aku sedang mengetikkan laporanku lalu-

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah!" Kemudian orang ini masuk.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Uzumaki. Saya Detektif Uchiha Sasuke. Bolehkah saya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan?"

'Ah sial.'

**~To Be Continued~**

Maaf author update nya telat. Soalnya author lagi ke luar kota dan ga boleh bawa laptop. Jadi mohon dimaafkan.

Masih butuh banyak perkembangan buat fic ini. Bagi yang punya ide-ide bagus, tolong bagiin yaa plisssss! (oke berlebihan)

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Readers! Author is back! Author minta maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Chapter 3 updated.

* * *

Author bales review dulu ya.

**Red devils:** Thanks y udah review. Tenang aja, ide kamu yang kyubi itu bakal Dre pake, cuman dengan cara yang agak beda. Trims buat idenya. Bless you!

**Soputan:** Maaf itu udah alur ceritanya, wkwk! BTW thanks udah review! Bless you!

**Ozha:** Thanks ya udah review! Maaf kalo ini bukan yaoi, soalnya bukan selera saya wkwk! Makasih ya, karena reviewnya, Dre jadi termotivasi buat lanjutin nih crita. Thanks a lot, Bless you!

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Genre: Mystery/Suspense Slight Horror (mungkin)  
Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto  
Main Character: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
WARNING! NO YAOI; ALUR NGACO;  
Inspired from game "Indigo Prophecy"**

* * *

**Konoha Insurance Office  
Sabtu, 09:36 A.M.  
-7****Celcius  
Naruto's POV**

Walaupun aku sedang dalam masalah, aku harus tetap bekerja. Tak mungkin ada yang mau mendengar alasan anehku karena dikendalikan orang. Apalagi soal kasus pembunuhan ini.

Aku sedang mengetikkan laporanku lalu-

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah!" Kemudian orang ini masuk.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Uzumaki. Saya Detektif Uchiha Sasuke. Bolehkah saya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan?"

'Ah sial.'

"Apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan?" Masalah ini harus kuhadapi.

"Saya ingin tahu, dimanakah Anda berada kemarin pagi."

"Aku sedang berada di cafe, aku tidak bisa masak. Jadi aku keluar mencari makan." Aku tidak berbohong.

"Kemudian apa yang Anda lakukan setelah itu?"

"Ya, aku kembali ke apartemenku dan menjalani hariku yang membosankan lainnya hehe." Aku memberi sedikit candaan agara tak terlihat mencurigakan

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seekor ular raksasa berada di sebelah detektif itu dan menyemburkan bisa nya kearah ku. Sontak aku pun bereaksi menghindar. "UAAA!"

"Tuan! Anda baik-baik saja?!"

Kemudian ular itu tidak terlihat lagi, mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja.

"Iya, maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku

"Pak, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku akan mencuci muka dan segera kembali." Aku rasa harus ke toilet untuk menenangkan diri

**Sasuke's POV**

"Silahkan, saya akan menunggu." Aku menjawabnya.

Kemudian Naruto meninggalkan ruangannya.

'Ia bertingkah aneh, seperti melihat sesuatu di belakangku.'

Sementara ia pergi aku berusaha mencari barang bukti di mejanya.

Aku melihat sebuah foto, ini fotonya bersama seorang wanita berambut lavender, mungkin ini istrinya.

Kemudian aku mencari lagi, aku menemukan buku Shakespear, The Tempest. Entahlah mungkin tidak ada kaitannya. Aku meletakannya kembali.

Lalu aku mengambil pulpen di mejanya.

"Mungkin di pulpen ini bisa memastikan sidik jarinya."

CKLEK!

Dia datang!

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda?" Tanyaku

"Merasa lebih baik. Trima kasih."

"Saya rasa, tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang perlu saya ajukan. Saya permisi. Trimakasih atas kerja samanya, pak! " Aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**Markas Konoha Police  
Sabtu, 11:12 P.M.  
-5 Celcius  
Sasuke's POV**

Ternyata mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Naruto secara langsung , tidak ada gunanya.

Akan kucoba mencocokan sidik jari Naruto dengan pisau pembunuh.

Aku menuju ke ruang sidik jari.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat." Setelah ku cetak hasil sidik jari itu, aku mencocokannya ke arsip sidik jari pembunuhan di cafe.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, hasilnya cocok!"

"Ada apa detektif?" Sakura bertanya padaku

"Ini." Aku memperlihatkan kecocokan sidik jari itu.

"Bukankah ini..."

"Benar, hari ini aku akan menugaskan polisi untuk menangkapnya."

* * *

**-SKIP TIME-**

**Perempatan Ryuku  
Sabtu, 21:30 P.M.  
-20 Celcius  
Naruto's POV**

Aku kembali ke rumah nenek Chiyo. Tepat sesuai perjanjian, akhirnya aku akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

Aku memasuki rumah itu

"Nenek! Aku datang!" Namun tidak ada jawaban

'Kurasa aku harus mencarinya lagi, dan kuharap ia tak muncul dengan menakutkan lagi.' Batinku.

"Nenek dimana kau?" Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana kemarin ia membuka pikiranku.

"Oh, tidak..." Aku melihat nenek Chiyo tergeletak di lantai.

"Nenek!" Aku berlari dan memegangnya. Ia tidak bernafas.

"Tolong, tidak seperti ini. NENEK! BANGUNLAH!" Aku menggoncang tubuhnya kencang. Tapi percuma, ia telah tiada.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan jawaban pada diriku. Pria berjubah itu pasti membunuhnya."

WIII U WIII U WIII U

Tiba-tiba suara sirine polisi terdengar dari luar

'Gawat, mereka datang! Aku harus cepat lari!'

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melompat ke arah jendela belakang.

'Tunggu dulu, ini lantai 3! UWAAAAA!'

BOOM! BRETAKKK

Aku mendarat diatas kakiku dan aspal yang kuinjak retak. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa.

"Bagaimana ini terjadi?" Aku bingung, tidak ada patah tulang namun aspal yang kuinjak terkena retakan hebat.

"Yang penting aku harus lari sekarang!" Aku pun berlari menuju apartemenku.

* * *

**Di Depan Gedung Apartemen Naruto  
Sabtu, 22:03 P.M.  
-20.3 Celcius  
Normal POV**

Naruto berlari hendak memasuki gedung itu, tiba tiba-

"**Jangan bergerak! Kau sudah dikepung! Menyerahlah!"** Polisi berteriak menggunakan megaphone

'Ah, Sial!'

Dua orang polisi mendekatinya secara perlahan sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Naruto tertunduk, merasa tak berdaya.

'Oh tidak, mereka mengepungku. Tapi apakah aku akan berakhir seperti ini. Tanpa mengetahui ribuan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab? Tidak... TIDAK! Aku tidak boleh berhenti sampai disini!' Naruto mengamuk dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan energi yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Aura merah merasuk dalam tubuhnya

'Aku harus kabur!' Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengihilang bagaikan kilat. Ia berlari di dinding mengarah ke atap apartemennya.

"**Kirimkan bantuan helikopter sekarang!" **Polisi memanggil bantuan helikopter untuk mengejar Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tetap berlari dan melompat dari atap ke atap, ia berlari tanpa henti.

Sebuah helikopter mengejarnya dari belakang

"**Apa itu?! Apa dia benar-benar manusia?!" **Polisi di helikopter itu terkejut melihatnya.

Saat Naruto berada di ujung sebuah atap, tiba-tiba ada helikopter itu sudah berada di depannya

"**Jangan bergerak!"**

Naruto tidak menghiraukannya lalu ia melompat ke bawah.

"**Kemana dia? Apa dia terjatuh?!"  
**

"**Kau melihatnya?**" Pilot itu bertanya pada rekannya

"**Negatif! Target tidak terlihat!**"

"**Petugas melapor! Target menghilang! Diulangi, target menghilang!"**

Ternyata saat melompat Naruto berpegangan di kaki helikopter itu.

Helikopter itu bergerak hendak kembali ke markas.

Ketika Naruto merasa cukup dekat dengan sebuah atap, ia langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan mendarat di atap itu.

"Energi apa yang kudapat barusan..." Naruto terdiam dan duduk di atap itu.

"Mereka telah mengetahui identitasku dan tempat tinggalku. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke apartemen." Hal ini membuatnya semakin depresi. Naruto terpaksa menjadi pelarian.

Naruto turun meninggalkan atap itu dengan sebuah tangga di dekatnya.

'Polisi telah mengenali aku, seluruh kota mengenaliku. Aku harus menyamar.' Batinnya.

Akhirnya ia berjalan menuju toko dan membeli jaket dan sebuah topi untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Kurasa, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi pelarian."

.

.

.

* * *

**Markas Konoha Police  
Sasuke's POV**

"Bagaimana penangkapannya? Dimana dia?" Tanyaku meminta laporan.

"Negatif detektif. Kami gagal."

Aku terdiam, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa penyergapan secara frontal berkemungkinan besar gagal.

"Maaf detektif. Kami melakukan apapun yang kami bisa. Tapi pria itu melarikan diri dengan cara yang di luar akal sehat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Laporannya membuatku bingung

"Tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, ia melarikan diri dengan berlari menaiki gedung. Dan melompat dari atap ke atap."

"Jangan main-main opsir! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bergurau denganmu!" Emosiku mulai naik setelah mendengar omong kosong ini.

"Jika Anda tidak percaya, kami bisa perlihatkan dari kamera pengintai di helikopter tadi."

Polisi itu memberiku sebuah kamera dan menunjukkan gambar Naruto berlari keatas di tembok gedung, lalu melompat dari atap ke atap. Dan berakhir melompat ke bawah gedung.

"Tidak mungkin! Sebenarnya siapa dia?!" Aku terkejut setelah melihat rekaman itu.

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya detektif, tapi kami telah melakukan seluruhnya yang kami bisa. Saya permisi."

Polisi itu meninggalkanku yang terdiam setelah melihat gambar barusan.

'Memang ada yang aneh, aku harus memeriksa apartemennya!'

"Sakura! Besok pagi, kita akan menerobos masuk ke apartemen Naruto dan memeriksa tempat itu."

"Siap detektif!"

.

.

.

* * *

**-SKIP TIME-**

**Apartemen Naruto  
Minggu, 04:30 A.M.  
Sasuke's POV**

Aku berada di dalam apartemen bersama Sakura untuk melakukan penggrebekan.

"Detektif, di ruang nomor berapa ia tinggal?"

"Nomor 66." Kemudian kami mencari dan akhirnya menemukan ruang itu.

Aku bersiap di depan pintu hendak membukanya.

"Kau siap, Sakura?"

Ia hanya mengangguk. "Siapkan pistolmu, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang ada di dalam."

Kami menyiapkan pistol dan perlahan membuka pintu itu.

"Tempat macam apa ini?!" Aku terkejut melihat ruang tengah itu.

Seluruh tembok bermotif ular namun digambar dengan darah, dan di lantainya ada lingkaran bermotif yang ditengahnya ada gambar bintang segi sembilan yang juga terbuat dari darah.

"Apa yang telah ia lakukan?" Aku bingung melihat ruangan ini.

"Sakura! Laporkan!"

"Ia tidak ada dimanapun detektif" Jawabnya.

Tapi kenapa ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan simbol-simbol aneh? Aku semakin bingung, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhannya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Jl. Ryuku Blvd.  
Minggu, 07:09 A.M.  
-10 Celcius  
Naruto's POV**

Aku berkelana, tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku lapar, haus, kesepian. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya tetap berjalan berkelana tanpa tujuan.

Rasa laparku tak tertahankan, naluriku untuk mencuri makanan pun muncul.

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh melakukan ini, tapi ini sangat mendesak." Aku pun membulatkan niatku untuk mencuri makanan

Aku memasuki sebuah gang sempit, disana banyak sekali rumah. Aku menemukan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sepi dan lampunya telah dimatikan. Akhirnya aku pun menuju rumah itu.

Aku melihat sekitarku, 'Aman' pikirku. Aku menuju belakang rumah itu dan mengintip jendela. 'Sangat sepi, kelihatannya tidak ada orang.' Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk melalui jendela.

Aku melihat ruangan itu sepi, aku menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es yang penuh itu.

Aku mengambil roti dan susu, lalu melahapnya dengan ganas.

"**Siapa kau?**" Aku mendengar seseorang di belakangku

Saat aku berbalik badan..

"Hinata..." aku terkejut

"Naruto?!" Begitupun dia..

**~TBC DENGAN ANEHNYA~**

* * *

Readers, author minta maaf ya kalau chapter ini dan sebelumnya mengecewakan. Soalnya emang author masih pemula n ga tau harus motong cerita darimana. Thank you for reading

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
